


Stay With Me

by Khashana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: Jim comforts Spock after an injury or illness. Spock is tired of waiting.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting in my drafts for five years for me to figure out the beginning of it; it's high time I admitted I'm never going to do it. Fill it in with whatever illness/injury floats your boat.  
> Gem from the draft, from back when I put disclaimers everywhere: I own seven journals and a computer with internet access, not Star Trek.

“I’ll have Yeoman Rand up in the morning to check on you,” said Jim, getting to his feet. Bones left the room. 

“Jim.” Kirk stopped short. It was the first time Spock had called him by his given name since he had returned.

“I surmise several possible reasons why you might wish to leave now.” Jim waited. “One, you desire to have the doctor see you ‘allowing me to rest.’ Two, you genuinely believe that leaving me to rest is most beneficial to me. Three, you are anxious to return to your duties as Captain, or perhaps to your own bed. Four, you believe I no longer wish to be in your company. Five, you no longer wish to be in my company.”

“Well,” said Jim, taken aback, “It’s true I have duties, but the crew will tend to them if I ask. And I certainly don’t want to encroach on your privacy or healing too much. I will admit Bones showing up forced my hand. Didn’t want it to look as though I was going to stay here all night.” A pause. “Unless you want me to. Because the totally untrue part of your possibilities is the idea that I could want to be away from you.” He blushed. “You know what I mean.”

“Then you must believe the same of me, Jim.” Jim Kirk knew his first officer pretty well. Better than most, anyway. He knew a plea to stay when he heard one, even if it was masked in Vulcan logic. He tapped the wall communicator.

“Kirk to Bridge.”

“Sulu here.”

“Look like it’s going to be a calm night?”

“Aye, Sir.”

“How would you like to take the conn for the night?”

“Works for me, Sir.”

“Thanks. Kirk out.”

“I do not wish to inconvenience Mr. Sulu,” said Spock.

“He isn’t inconvenienced,” Kirk reassured him. “He’s got Mr. Chekov to keep him company. 

Now, would you prefer me to stay here,” he indicated the chair, “or sit with you?”

“I would prefer,” replied Spock deliberately, “for you to join me.” Jim smiled and got into the bed next to him.

They talked, or sometimes sat in silence, until Jim fell asleep. They had one of those relationships where nothing needs to be said for time spent together to be worth it. Jim woke with a start when he felt Spock nestle into his arms. The lights were out; Spock must have put them out sometime after Jim fell asleep. Instead, Jim used his other senses. But, unable to believe them, he whispered, “Lights, ten percent,” to find Spock curled in his arms, the way a child or a lover might. Jim felt a sudden, fierce wave of protective love and affection. He pressed a kiss to Spock’s forehead. Spock had to be asleep; he would never show such affection outwardly while conscious. And then, to Jim’s astonishment, Spock’s hands reached out and took Jim’s, squeezing them gently. Jim had never touched Spock’s hands before. He knew what it signified, and he would never cross that line. Spock opened his eyes, and the corners of his mouth turned up in what, for Spock, was a blinding grin.

“Spock…” said Jim softly. “I know what touching hands means to Vulcans.”

“I, too, am aware,” said Spock, arching an eyebrow facetiously. Then, equally softly, “Moreover, as I am a touch telepath, I am aware that you are not at all made uncomfortable by it.”

“Yeah, you can read my thoughts,” said Jim. “So you know…”

“Yes, Jim. I am aware of the depths of your feelings for me. Dreams cannot replicate the emotions you transferred to me when you kissed me just now.”

“You were awake?”

“No. But as I say, I can tell true emotions from dreams quite easily. You might more accurately say you woke me up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be, Jim. Vulcans need very little sleep. Furthermore, this appears to be the ideal opportunity to tell you that your feelings are reciprocated in every way.”

Jim’s heart performed that peculiar maneuver which is so much like breaking, yet is caused by the opposite emotions. Squeezing Spock’s hands tightly, he leaned in to kiss the Vulcan’s lips as well.

_Fin_


End file.
